


100 Prompts Challenge - 001, Beginnings

by witchofpeachan



Series: Meg's 100 Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Demons, Knives, Needles, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofpeachan/pseuds/witchofpeachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dreadful time, was the beginning.</p>
<p>All demons become the the twisted, dark, evil little pieces of insanity they are through two simple methods. </p>
<p>Torture and torturing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Prompts Challenge - 001, Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> A Prompts Challenge I'm doing for my Meg RP blog from Tumblr. I don't know which challenge, I just found the list on Tumblr, too.

A dreadful time, was the beginning.

All demons become the the twisted, dark, evil little pieces of insanity they are through two simple methods. 

Torture and torturing.

When a human summons a demon from Hell for a deal - be it to save a life, bring someone back, wealth, talent - the demon making the deal only takes one thing, the only item most important to a human life and that is their soul. Hell has run on souls of humans since the day Lucifer stole Lilith from the Garden of Eden and twisted her into the first demon.

A demon will deal up ten more years of living in exchange of a wish. When the time is up, the demonic dogs will come and drag down a soul to hell.

Meg didn’t remember what deal she made to end up down in Hell. It better have been a good one. All she remembered for hundreds of years was tearing and burning flesh, blades, needles, knives, fingers and joyous laughter. Happy, that she was being pulled apart every day for hundreds of years.

Each day would be different, yet the same. The same agonizing pain; the same joyous laughs from souls she outlasted on the rack, hoisted by meat hooks keeping her from escaping. 

And the same demon with the white eyes who would peer down at her at the end of the day, when there was not too much left of her soul and ask, “What do you say? Want to join us?“ 

For years she said no. She outright refused. It was probably the reason why she can’t remember her human life too much anymore. It almost became a running joke, and demons began taunting her, placing bets to see how much longer she would last - if she would burn out or join them. Black and red eyes filled with the rawest of human emotions would stare down at her each day as she was ripped to shreds in a new way.

Meg finally reached for the outstretched blade Alistair of Hell gave to her, to do the same to other souls as to what was done to her for countless years. She knew all the painful tricks she had spent so much time there. 

But all demons have their starting point.


End file.
